Aspects of the disclosure relate to location determination using a Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) emergency session. SUPL is a location solution developed by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), which can enable use of AGPS and other positioning methods such as AFLT, OTDOA and ECID. SUPL includes the ability to provide the location of a user during an emergency call. But the requirements for emergency calls vary from nation to nation. The present disclosure contemplates a solution that allows SUPL Enabled mobile devices to comply with the regulatory requirements of multiple jurisdictions.